White Picket Fence
by TabithaWinchester
Summary: The Winchesters and their family of misfits find themselves facing something that is far beyond their control. Sure they have handled a few apocalypses in their day, but this was different. This was a disease that kept killing after death. Something they couldn't control, a fate they couldn't alter. And it was tearing them apart. (Supernatural - Walking Dead Crossover)
1. Brain Over Heart

**So I just started watching The Walking Dead and I ****_love_**** it so I just ****_had_**** to write this crossover. I hope you like it! This first chapter, and maybe the second also, wont have any twd characters involved ****_yet... _****But I promise that is a thing that will happen. As always, feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

They always thought they could solve everything life threw at them. Hell, they have. They managed to stop a few apocalypses in their day. But this was different. This was cruel and this was a disease. All they could do was kill and keep killing, there was no hope, no saving people, no family business, no apocalypse, no God. Nothing. They thought they could handle every cruel thing life threw at them but they never once expected something like this. A dead end in more ways than one.

"Burn or bury?" Sam asked coldly from where they were temporarily staying in an abandoned cabin in the woods, far from the cities, hoping no walkers would travel out this far. Sam was kneeling beside a body, a body that used to belong to a friend, an alley they picked up along the way. A body that now belonged to the disease waiting to wake up from inside. Dean didn't say anything, just cocked his gun and motioned for Sam to step back, resting the barrel against the body's forehead and pulling the trigger.

"Hunter's funeral." He said simply before walking out of the cabin, receiving a sympathetic look from Castiel who was sitting on their sleeping bag, reading through an old Bible they had found in one of the drawers of this abandoned place, even though he knew the whole story from personal experience. Sam sighed and scratched the back of his head before bending down to pick up the body, receiving help from Kevin who had come jogging into the cabin from his and Charlie's watch when he heard the shot.

"Be careful. Don't do anything you would normally do." Cas called after him almost coldly as Dean walked out the door, slamming it behind him. It was getting closer to winter, they would need to find somewhere warmer to stay instead of staying on the road. This cabin was the first place they've slept besides the Impala after the virus broke out. But Dean knew it wouldn't be safe to stay in one place for too long. One way or another a herd always makes their way out of the city and into the woods in search of food, taking down whole camps. He's seen it happen before and couldn't risk it happening to his family. He'll take the yelling and cold stares from all of them as long as they're alive.

Dean placed his gun back on his belt, walking out into the forest to get some fresh air and space away from responsibilities when he heard Charlie call out after him from where she was sitting on the cabin roof, feet hanging over the edge and swinging back and forth, binoculars around her neck and a rifle at her side.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." Dean smirked sarcastically, waving her off before continuing on his trail.

"Not alone you aren't." He didn't bother turning around, listening as Charlie made her way off the roof, calling inside for Kevin to take back over the watch before running after to him. Dean sighed, peace and quiet was never an option with these people. Charlie didn't say anything, just filed in beside him, slinging the rifle over her shoulder as they walked. They made it twenty minutes into the forest before she spoke up. That had got to be a new record.

"Cas is worried about you." She deadpanned, looking over at Dean as if expecting him to break down and go back to the cabin with her just because she mentioned Cas. Dean just went back to looking forehead, watching for any movement in the trees that would indicate a walker.

"He's always worried about me, what's new?" Charlie scoffed, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face her.

"Don't do this." She hissed, keeping one hand on his arm and brushing her fingers through her hair frustratingly with he other.

"Do what-?"

"Act like you don't care! You were close to Andy, I know it, we all were. And you just shot him in the head like it didn't bother you at all-"

"He would have turned, I had to do it. He was dead anyway, Charles-"

"That isn't my point and you know that. You've grown cold, Dean Winchester. I don't care if you think that's the only way to survive this, it's not. You haven't held a longer conversation besides how to dispose of a body, who's watch it is, or who would be going on the supply run next, with your brother. Sam is worried too he just doesn't show it as obviously. Kevin tries to help you out with runs and bodies and all you do is push him away. And Cas... you were engaged to him once upon a time before all this happened for God's sake-"

"God sure as hell has nothing to do with this." Dean breathed, pulling away and turning back down the trail they had come from, leaving Charlie watching after him in failure.

"All I'm saying is we need you to come back. The real you, the old you, not this shell of a man with nothing left to lose. It's breaking us apart." Dean kept walking, making sure to listen out for Charlie's solemn footsteps following behind him as the sun began to set. He knew she was right, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. After a few more paces he saw a movement in the corner of his eye and turned around just in time to send a knife through a walker's eye that had been a step away from Charlie's neck. Charlie had a delayed reaction, jumping to the side and pointing her gun at the fallen biter, just as edgy as always, causing Dean to grab her hand before she could shoot the dead thing and attract more than Dean already attracted with his stupidity earlier with Andy's body. Dean just sighed and made sure the body was disposed of properly before wrapping his arm around Charlie's shoulder. Keeping her close as the sun set and the woods darkened. He couldn't risk anything. Not anymore. They'd have to leave this cabin by tomorrow.

"Thanks." Charlie said softly a few minutes later, not sounding like she wanted to admit it.

"No need to thank a 'broken shell of a man'. What would he care?" Dean said sarcastically, managing a smirk and causing Charlie to laugh for the first time in a long time, playfully elbowing him in the side as they made there way back to the cabin.

It was dark by the time they were back, Sam was kneeling beside the burnt remains of the body, Kevin standing beside him, one hand on his rifle as Dean and Charlie made it out of the woods.

"It's about time." Sam muttered, not even bothering to look up as Dean passed them and walked straight into the cabin, Charlie staying behind. When he reached the door it opened before he had the chance to reach out for the knob.

"We need to talk." It was Cas. Dean knew this was coming sooner or later but he was hoping on the later. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before walking the rest of the way in just to get slapped in the face once the door was closed.

"What was that for-!"

"_That_ was for acting like you've been, I can't stand it any longer, you're not you. At least not the you I know. First off, you act like you hate me-"

"Castiel... You know that's not true." Dean softened his stare and tried to reach out to Cas but Cas just hit his hand away. "I don't know what to do, I'm doing the best I can to keep you guys breathing! What do you expect from me-?"

"Your heart maybe? The way you've been acting makes it seem like that's what's missing." Dean looked away, unable to hold Cas's glare, wishing he could just leave everything behind him and reach out to him but knowing that it would never work. Instead he just tried to ignore him, walking over to their blanket and sleeping bag set up towards the back corner of the room before sitting down with his back rested against the wall, running his fingers through his hair and squeezing his eyes closed, trying to clear his mind of everything that's been happening and failing. Trying to think about what Charlie told him. He felt Cas's hand on his shoulder but didn't bother looking up.

"Everyone of you keeps saying the same damn thing." Dean said softly. He watched as Cas kneeled down in front of him, reaching out to lift his chin up and meet his eyes, red as they were and watering like always. It was easier to turn off his emotions and elect to ignore everyone else's arguments. But when the same thing was coming from Cas... It was near impossible.

"Then why don't you listen? Give up this stubbornness of yours. I know how you are, probably better than all of us, and I know how you'll keep everything inside until it kills you. The anger, the pain, the fear... the guilt. You just layer it all with sarcasm and ignorance. Let yourself be afraid like any normal human being for once. I am. I've been afraid since the beginning, it's hard enough dealing as a new human. Kevin and Charlie certainly are and you should be able to recognize that Sam is too. No one would think you're weak for letting yourself be afraid. It's what makes you human." Dean dropped his eyes, scraping the mud off his boots and trying to keep his mind away from fear, knowing what Cas was saying was true but also knowing it wouldn't help them survive. When he didn't say anything Cas just sighed and stood up, about to turn away and ignore him again just like all their fights and talks ended these days before Dean reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wait." Was all he had to say for Cas to stop in his path and tighten the hold around his fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm trying - But it isn't enough. I can't focus on the heart of the situation when the brain is the thing that kills, the thing that comes back full of disease. I need to focus on keeping you guys alive but it's hard when you all look at me like that. I am afraid, Castiel. I'm fucking scared as hell. But not for the same reasons. I'm afraid of losing all of you, whether it be a walker or just my own damn self not showing how much I care about you-" Dean stopped talking before Cas could hear his voice catch. He wasn't weak. Dean winchester may be cold, but he wasn't weak. Cas finally turned around and kneeled down in front of him, not saying a word as Dean staggered foreword and finally broke down for the first time since all of this started, hiding his face in Cas's shoulder as if he could protect him from everything.

Cas was the only one who could take the fear away and multiply it at the same time.

"What do you think is happening in there?" Kevin asked after hearing the shouting, leaning on his shovel. Sam scoffed, shaking his head as he continued to shovel up the small grave they were going to bury the remains of the ashes in. They couldn't leave Andy like this, out in the open, burnt on some firewood and dead leaves.

"I don't much care to find out. Cas will break that stubbornness of Dean's one of these days, hopefully sooner than later." Sam looked over at Kevin who was still staring at the closed door and sighed when he decided to ask another question.

"Why don't you talk to him-"

"Because I'm not his fiancé. You'll learn a few things when you get older-"

"Pretty sure that's not how it works, you're just avoiding talking to him about anything that concerns your feelings because both of you are apparently Vulcan. And I'm not a kid, dude, I'm 27." Charlie snickered from the roof but went back to watching through her binoculars when Sam glared up at her. It took awhile to finish digging the grave, but by the end of it all there had only been about two walkers making their way out of the woods, only to be stabbed in the face by Sam and Kevin. They didn't want to risk firing a gun again, it would just attract more. They'd have to leave soon, it wasn't safe enough here, not after Andy was attacked on a firewood run and the two walkers that showed up tonight.

By the time Sam took over watch and Kevin and Charlie walked inside, Dean was already asleep, wrapped in Cas's arms like always as if everything was always okay, there as no use waking Dean up now to ask about the leaving plans, he needed sleep. He hadn't slept in days, it was a miracle Cas got him to sleep tonight. Kevin led the way into the side room that him and Charlie shared, falling down onto his sleeping bag and watching as Charlie walked over to hers, picking up the old copy of _The Wizard of Oz_ to read it for the thousandth time.

"You miss her?" Kevin asked from his corner of the room after a few minutes of silence, turning on his side and nodding to the cover of the book that showed Dorothy walking down the yellow brick road with the scarecrow, tin man, and cowardly lion. Charlie smiled as best she could.

"Yeah. Yeah I miss it all, but mainly her." Kevin nodded laying on his back and shining his flashlight on the decaying ceiling above. Everything here was dark, decrepit, and dying if not already dead. But they too were dead already. The dead walking. Once they die they'll turn into those things, no matter if they get bitten or not. Either way it all ends in death and more death. Kevin pictures Oz as the best sanctuary to be at the time, forget the flying monkeys, he would take them and the wicked witch of the west over the walkers and this disease any day.

"Do you think we could ever... find a way back there?" He asked. Charlie didn't say anything, just kept reading the same tattered story that she's read front to back, wishing she would be sucked into the book.

"I don't know, Kev. I want to hope but I also don't want to rely on that hope."

They left that morning, fitting anything and everything they could as far as necessities go into the Impala. Cas filed into the back seat next to Kevin and Charlie, Kevin complaining about being squished in the middle as always, Charlie watching out the window and listening to her iPod that only had about 30 percent battery life left since the last time they found an actual working outlet and generator to charge it. Sam was finishing up loading some more stuff before walking over to the passenger side, about to get in the car before Dean stopped him.

"Sammy, wait." He said, standing on the driver's side with his elbows resting on the roof of the Impala. Sam looked over at him, putting one more bag down before nodding his head for Dean to continue.

"About how I've been... acting since this all started... I'm-"

"I know." Sam interrupted, managing a small smile, "Me too."


	2. Heart Over Brain

**Just so you know... NO I don't write at the speed of light, YES I already had this chapter and chapters 3-4 written so I will be putting them all up quickly. Chapter five is another situation in itself(; So I may have added some slight mentions of sabriel... There is also some fluffy destiel in this chapter since everything just goes down hill from here. Way down. Down down down... Okay, no spoilers, enjoy(: as always, feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated, tell me what you think(: **

* * *

They drove for what seemed like forever, stopping a few times to find and steal gas from cars built up on the highway, having to deal with the small herds of walkers that showed up. It was quiet, peaceful almost. Hours on the road soon looking over pastures and widespread fields that had the occasional walker limping around. They took turns driving for the first time since all of this started, Dean giving up the wheel to Sam who was more than happy to get a chance at driving for once. Kevin moved up to the passenger seat because of motion sickness and wanting personal space, leaving Charlie reading through ___The Wizard of Oz_ again after her iPod died, and Cas taking a nap, using Dean's lap as a pillow. It almost didn't seem like the world was falling apart.

Someway up the road they came across an abandoned gas station, perfect for a supply run. Dean and Cas went in while Sam kept watch at the door and Charlie and Kevin stayed in the car. Dean wouldn't have allowed Cas to go but of course he didn't seem as if he even registered the words, getting out of the car and swiveling his gun off of his belt, loading it as gracefully as the angel he used to be before heading inside, calling back to Dean without slowing his pace or turning around.

"You coming or what, Winchester?"

"___Hot damn_." Dean muttered under his breath as he followed, Sam chuckling at the door and shaking his head, utterly done with the continuity of their flirting. There didn't seem to be any walkers in sight, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Dean walked down the aisles on the far right cautiously as Cas checked the back. He started filling his bag with canned food that still looked decent, anything with an enclosed wrapper or cap on it, some extra first aid supplies which only consisted of a box of princess pink bandaids, some gauze and wraps, and what was left of the medicine shelf. Alcohol included. Dean was reaching to pick up a blanket from underneath a shelf when he heard the same disturbingly familiar groaning and wheezing from behind him, turning around just in time to see Cas stab a knife through the fucker's head, dropping it at his feet.

"Be more careful, would ya? I'm not your guardian angel anymore, can't heal you." Dean raised his eyebrows and scoffed before turning back to pick up the blanket and throw it on Cas's head. Cas just stood there motionless, annoyingly cute with the knife in his hand and the dead walker at his feet, lifting the teddy bear printed blanket above his eyes so he could glare at Dean.

"It's yours now." Dean said smirking, trying to hold back a laugh as Cas just went with it, wiping the blood off his knife and hands on his already overly-stained jeans so he wouldn't get blood on the blanket before stuffing it in the bag. He kicked the dead walker out of the way and slung the bag back over his shoulders before looking over at Dean.

"Come here." He ordered softly, holding out his hand. When Dean just looked at him skeptically he groaned in annoyance and pulled Dean over to him by the lapels of his jacket before reaching up to wipe the few splatters of blood off his cheek and forehead. Dean laughed and pulled his hand away, lacing their fingers before diving down for a kiss, only to be pushed away playfully by Cas who couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"Dean... Not now." Cas may have been saying those words, but he wasn't even trying to follow by them once Dean pouted his lips and played at the hem of his shirt. Within seconds Dean was being pushed back into the shelving walls, not having time to catch his breath before Cas's lips were over his, a smile cutting into his cheeks.

"What's taking so long? You think the walkers got in?" Kevin asked as he got out of the car with his gun on his hip. Sam just smiled knowingly and shook his head.

"They're taking a long time for a reason, Kev." It took Kevin a few minutes to process before he groaned in either disgust or annoyance, or both, causing Charlie to almost fall out of the car laughing.

"Hey, will you take watch for me for a few minutes? I'm going to check down the road." Sam said, patting Kevin on the back in thanks as he agreed to switch out with him before making his way down the deserted town street, looking to see if there was anywhere else they could ransack. What he really wanted was a little space and quiet. Charlie was a few steps towards following him when he told her he could deal and she should stay with Kevin. She was adamant about it but nodded in understanding before walking back to sit down on the curb outside of the rundown gas station. Sam made sure to keep the gas station in sight just incase something went wrong even though he knew they could all handle themselves. When he was far enough away from them he pulled out his phone from his pocket, knowing they'd have to find another generator soon to charge up everything, kicking a few rocks and severed body parts left behind by walkers out of the way as he paced down the street. He started going through the saved voicemails on his phone, which were admittedly the only things that still worked, and found the one he was looking for.

"Hey kiddo! So I was thinking giant chocolate factory, but knowing you that won't happen." Sam found himself smiling and frowning at the same time, missing the familiar voice that sounded slightly staticky through the broken phone. "___So_... Where do you want to go? We can go ___anywhere_. Wherever you want, kiddo. Just give me the word. I know I can't zap us everywhere and anywhere now that I'm wingless but I still want to travel, as boring as those human inventions of transportation are. How about Niagara Falls, the Grand Canyon? Anyway, call me back... I love you." The message cut off and Sam sat down on the curb of the street, the Impala in the corner of his eye, replaying the message again. And again. And again. There was no way he was gone. Sam knew he would find him one of these days, it was only a matter of time before they stumbled across an abandoned candy factory and there was Gabriel, sitting on a pile of empty wrappers. Sam chuckled to himself, putting the old broken flip phone back in his pocket before looking over to see Charlie watching him skeptically in the distance. He knew she knew. Charlie saw through all of them. Sam sighed and stood back up, making his way back down the sidewalk and keeping his hand hovering over his gun just incase of trouble. Just incase. Everything was preparation at its best until the problem actually hit and everything that could go wrong goes wrong because you freeze up or hesitate a little too long. If Sam hadn't hesitated they would have never been separated. Not everything was about preparation, everything was about not letting you heart mistake itself for your brain.

Not much time had passed after that when Dean and Cas walked back out of the gas station, hair messed up and poorly brushed back down, an obvious glowing smile on Dean's face and small, partially shy, smile sneaking its way onto Cas's as he walked past Dean to put his bag in the trunk.

"Find anything good?" Charlie asked as she made her way back into the Impala and Dean threw her a paperback book. ___The Hobbit_. Her smile faltered for a small second before she started beaming.

"Thanks, Dean. It means a lot."

"It's just a book." He said humbly but gave her a knowing smile nonetheless as Cas slid into the seat next to her. Sam was sitting in the driver's seat already, silently twirling his knife in his hand.

"What about food and medicine-wise?" Sam asked without turning around as Dean put his bag in the trunk before closing it and sitting down next to Cas.

"Pretty good. Got you some pretty pink princess bandaids and Cas a teddy bear blanket." Dean teased and Sam laughed emotionlessly before starting the engine and taking off down the road, on their way to everywhere and nowhere all at once. Cas leaned over and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, lacing their fingers together over his lap and closing his eyes contently. Charlie smiled over at Dean before going back to flipping through the old copy of___The Hobbit_, she always took pride in having a small part in fixing Dean and Cas's relationship. He couldn't thank her enough, the little sister he never knew he wanted but could never part with or deal without.

Dean watched out the window as the drove out of the small deserted town and back down the long country road that seemed to have no end, Cas curled against his side, finally letting his guard down. He missed this. No care in the world, never worrying about sleeping with one eye open and one hand on the gun. He missed never getting out of bed unless he had to, waking up every morning to Cas watching him with those blurry blue eyes of his, smiling when Dean wished him good morning by covering his face with lazy morning kisses. He tries not think of 'what would have been' because if he dwelled on the idea too long, the reality of the world now would tear him apart. He would hang on to the moments like these, just looking for somewhere safe to build a home. The dream of a white picket fence and a green yard not even registering in the possibility category. For now, this was his white picket fence. But good things never stay unspoiled for long in this world.

They ran out of gas at possibly the worst place ever. In the middle of the goddamn country, fields on each side expanding out for maybe a mile or two before the forest. Dean was pacing around the Impala, Cas and Sam sitting on the hood while Kevin and Charlie walked up the street a little further to see if there was anywhere remotely close they could go to get gas or spend the night seeing as how it was already getting dark. Cas sighed and laid back on the hood, playing with his knife as Sam cleaned his gun. After a while of waiting and Dean obnoxiously pacing, Charlie ran back up the street yelling about seeing a farmhouse a little ways down the road.

"There's a fire going, that means survivors! We should check it out, maybe they can help." Dean was hesitant about the 'other survivors' concept but they ended up coming to an agreement to split up in two groups. Dean would go with Kevin and Charlie to check out the fire and supposed camp while Cas and Sam make their way down through the woods and fields to the farmhouse in the near distance. Dean was hesitant about splitting up but knew Cas and Sam could handle themselves, locking the Impala before walking down through the woods with Charlie and Kevin. The fire was still going, the RV lined up next to it. Just as Dean was close enough to call out and see if there were people occupying the RV, one of them came out with a crossbow pointed at his head.

"Who the hell are you and what business do you have here?" The voice wasn't coming from the one with the crossbow, but the guy standing behind him, making his way around with his pistol pointed at them. He was a sheriff by the looks of his tattered uniform.

"Our car ran out of gas up on that road over there. We saw the fire and thought maybe we could find some help here." Dean said calmly, reaching behind him to pull Charlie and Kevin behind his back protectively before putting his hands up in surrender. Another guy came out from the RV with a rifle in his hand and the one with the crossbow looked almost bored, spitting off to the side before nudging the sheriff with his elbow. There were no words shared between the two, just glances of mutual understanding before the sheriff slightly lowered his pistol and took a step towards Dean.

"If you want any business here, you're going to have to bring it up with the owner. You don't plan to stay, do ya? If we just give you enough gas to be on your way, you'll be off no problem." Dean nodded and could almost see the gears turning in this man's brain as he squinted his glare before taking a few steps back and looking over at the one with the crossbow.___They sure do have a lot to say, don't they?_ Dean was about to speak up when Charlie suddenly screamed and tightened her grip on his arm, followed by the sound of what seemed to be a herd of walkers from all directions. But how was that possible? He didn't see any coming down into the woods, they must have followed them from the town...

Dean forgot about the guns and turned around to see the walkers making their way towards the small camp, Charlie had already stabbed through one of them but another was already trying to bite at her feet from where it was crawling across the ground on its rotted stomach, legs completely gone. Dean quickly yanked Charlie away, pushing her back into the other survivors who had turned their weapons from them to the walkers. He put a knife through the one trying to bite at his ankles before fishing another knife out of his back pocket to throw straight into one's eye as it as making its way towards them. Kevin had backed up into the small circle they had made, walkers on every side of them.

They gave up on keeping it quiet, now firing off their guns as the herd seemed to grow in size. Dean was busy with a walker to Kevin's left when he heard an arrow rush past his ear, colliding with another biter's head that was inches away from getting him. He whirled around to find the guy with the crossbow nodding to him before he went back to slashing through the few walkers that had snuck up on him. Soon there were more survivors running down the yard from the farmhouse with guns, some stationed on the porch and shooting from there. Dean didn't have much time to focus on anything other than the oncoming walkers, but he couldn't help but take into consideration just how many survivors there were, and they kept coming. He heard a woman yell from somewhere off in the yard, shouting at someone named Carl to get back in the house. The guy in the Sheriff uniform must have heard her too because he was running off towards the sound of her voice within seconds. A few others had made it over to the small group they had formed, not even taking into account that Dean, Charlie, and Kevin were strangers to them before fighting alongside them. It was a whirl or gunshots and skulls cracking before Dean focused on a familiar scream further off in the distance. Screaming his name.

It was Cas. Oh ___fuck_, it was Cas.


	3. Good Things Aren't Left Unspoiled

I had this chapter and the next already up on ao3 so I will put up both chapters today(: I hope you enoy it! As always, feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated, tell me why you think(:

* * *

"What do you mean he's been shot?!"

"There's nothing we can do-"

"Where is he? Which one of you assholes mistook _my_ _brother_ for a _walker_?!"

"I'm sorry, he's-"

"Where is he you sonofabitch?!" Dean felt a hand pull him back away from the strangers, turning him around with force before he could try and do anything he wouldn't be proud of later.

"Dean... he's pretty bad." Of course it was Cas.

"Why do you keep saying that like it's a death sentence?! We've dealt with worse. I need to know where he is so I can patch him up." Cas frowned and had to look away.

"You know we don't have the right supplies, Dean, don't pretend like you don't know how things work in this world. The few things we had brought with us from Bobby's were lost along the way and they're fresh out of anesthetic. They have no way of putting him under." Cas was covered in blood, the hand gripping him shaking. The strangers, who had now put the guns away, looked slightly sympathetic, the one gripping the crossbow's eyes shifting between the two of them with every movement they made.

"Your boy is in the house over there. They're taking care of 'em all they can, but we're not promising much. We're just tryin' to keep 'em comfortable. There's nothing any of you can do and he ain't doing so well himself. Daryl here will take y'all there." Dean flinched and lurched forehead to try and give the lead man in the blood-stained cop uniform a shiner. But Cas pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to calm him down, barley able to keep himself together. Dean let him. He didn't know what to do. There has to be another way. There always is. He always saves Sammy. That's his job, taking care of his baby brother. Always has been, always will be. Dean pulled away from Cas, still keeping a tight grip on him as if he could stop the shaking, and looked over at the one with the crossbow.

"You Daryl?" Dean asked emotionlessly, watching as the man nodded and lowered the bow slightly.

"That'd be me. Come on then." They followed the man down the pasture of dead corpses and blood-stained grass, Dean's mind not allowing him to realize the reality of the situation. Cas struggled next to him, slightly limping and flinching with each step as their pace quickened.

"Hey... You okay?" Dean whispered the question, looking over at Cas who managed a sad smile in return.

"What kind of question is that? My answer will remain the same. I've never been okay. Nothing good ever stays unspoiled, right?" Dean frowned and guided Cas to wrap his arm over his shoulder in order to support the weight. He wouldn't talk about it. Cas hasn't said anything about what happened. Dean has been so preoccupied with the assholes they ran into taking his brother after they shot him, he hadn't even seen if Cas was unharmed.

They approached the house and Dean quickened his pace as Daryl led them to the back bedroom where a few women were exiting with grimaces and surgical supplies. One with long brown hair and a skinny frame stopped them at the door, holding out her bloodied hand to shake Dean's.

"Hershel and us have done the best we can for now. He's stable for the night at least, we'll have to get the anesthetic we need by dawn. Its too dangerous to go out there at night. I truly am sorry, my son had gone through the same thing upon arriving at this farm. Not as bad I suppose, but your brother here looks like a pretty strong guy. I'm Lori." She smiled faintly, her eyes refusing to smile with her.

"I'm Dean... my brother over there is Sam. And this is Castiel." Cas smiled halfway, wobbling against Dean's side and pulling at his jacket, trying to get him away from the woman as fast as possible and over to Sam. Dean thanked the woman before turning around and looking over at the inevitable for the first time since entering the room. Sam was laying on the bed unconscious, his shirt ripped open to reveal the bandages spread over his chest that were soaking up the large amount of blood flow pooling over the wound. Over his heart. Dean almost tripped over his own feet in the process of running over to him. Cas had let go and was now leaning solemnly against the wall of the bedroom, looking down at his hands, unable to watch as Dean lost it.

Dean kneeled on the side of the bed and reached out to cup Sam's head in his hands.

"Sam...? _Sammy_?! Sammy, wake up. No..." He leaned down to check for a heartbeat and exhaled relief before checking out the wound to see how bad it was. The outcome wasn't pretty. "Oh _God_..."

"I'm damn sure God has nothing to do with this." Cas whispered coldly from behind him. "Never has, never will." Dean didn't bother looking back at Cas. He knew the expression that would be on his face. He's seen it before. The last time he had heard that tone coming from Cas it was from a place and time he'd much rather forget. Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, panicking slightly when he felt how cold it was already. He had the unreasonable and stupid idea of trying to warm him up again as if that would bring Sammy back to health instantly with no problem. He rubbed his fingers over his hand anyway, not knowing what to do, panicking for sure now and trying not to look at the blood.

"Fuck, Cas, what are we going to - he's too cold - this isn't working." Dean was reaching out for Sam's other hand when Cas pulled it away, turning him around in the process.

"Dean. _Stop_. Look at me." Dean felt lightheaded, it couldn't be from the blood, that smell was as good as routine to him by now. No, he was losing it. He could handle the ghosts, the demons, the walkers, and Lucifer himself... but the thing he could never handle throughout his whole life as hunter was seeng his little brother like this when he could have had the chance to prevent it.

Dean refused to look at Cas, pulling away from him and turning back to Sam again, trying to rearrange the poorly done bandages over his chest, making them slightly tighter to try and control the bleeding, but not too tight. He's done this so many times he didn't even have to think about it, jumping up from the floor to get a blanket or two from the other side of the room to put around Sam, leaving the wound and bandage visible.

Dean turned around when he heard Cas slide down against the wall, unable to keep himself up on his bad ankle any longer, breathing sharply in pain.

"Are you... Did you-" He mind suddenly came back to him and he recognized reality again, rushing over to Cas, checking every inch of him for bites and scratches frantically.

Cas caught hold of Dean's hands to keep him still, "I didn't get bit, Dean, I'm okay."

"Castiel."

"_Dean_." Cas said sarcastically with a haunting smirk and pained laugh. He was hurting bad and Dean didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't fix everything, he could barely fix himself.

"We'll figure it out... we will. We'll laugh about this later on, Sam Winchester taken down by some rednecks during a zombie apocalypse, he'll be so angry every time we mention it, giving us that bitch face of his. You know he will. Soon he'll laugh about it too..." Dean trailed off, hardly believing his own words as much as he tried to. Cas just flicked his eyes away again and leaned back against the wall.

"What are we going to do...?" He asked quietly. Dean took his place next to Cas, trying to calm himself and concentrate on something else, knowing he couldn't do anything to help as much as he tried. He reached over and lifted up Cas's hand to observe the blood he had seen earlier. There was more than he could see in the dark, it was all over, not just his hands. The blood was sprayed over his white button down shirt that was almost stained black by now, smudged on his face, and across his knuckles. He must have punched something the wrong way in a hurry, his hand was defiantly broken, bruising up big time. Cas flinched when Dean softly rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

"What happened. You punch a walker? If you did you sure as hell did it wrong."

"So what, you're going to grade me now? If so you should take into consideration how I almost got your brother killed by freezing up during an attack. Well you can say I actually did get him killed, he's already-"

"Don't say that..."

"Im just stating the facts, Dean, and all I've got to blame is myself. For thinking of you of all things because I'm an idiot. The walkers cornered us, you had fallen back to check out the small camp by then, that's when they came out... " Cas paused, looking back over at Sam's limp body on the bed and flinching. "I... I had tripped over something, who knows what, that's what's wrong with my ankle. By the time I was back on my feet, limping like I am, I heard a shot. The walker in front of me went down but those assholes didn't stop firing. I knew. I knew the bullet was coming for me next but I froze anyway, unable to scream out, unable to do anything but stare in fear and think about how I'm leaving you in this dumbshit world in danger everyday. Not that I do much to protect you anyway, but being here makes me feel better about your safety, it gives me the opportunity to jump in front of those geeks if they go after you. It all happened too fast, I heard the shot the same second Sam had jumped in front of... he had... the bullet got him in the chest and he fell back into me, luckily knocking us both over so the dumbasses didn't keep firing. It's a good thing he's tall because it was aiming at my head I'm sure, no idiot shoots a zombie in the heart. There was blood everywhere... too much. That's when I finally found my voice again. I- I... It should have been me, not him." Dean stared at Castiel in awe as he finally gave up at telling the story when tears started to fill his eyes, trying to hide his face from Dean but Dean reached out and gently grabbed his chin to turn his head back to face him.

"None of this is your fault. Any of us would have froze and any of us would have done what Sam did. We're family, Cas. I love you, if you don't know that by now-"

"But this is Sammy! I should be the one in that- it should have been me..." Cas whispered that last part, hiding his face against Dean's shoulder as Dean automatically wrapped his arms around him like it was second nature.

"We'll figure it out. Everything. Sammy too. He's gotten through worse, it's not a bite, it's not written in stone." Dean soothed, not even believing himself but trying to have at least some hope. A world without his brother was a world unimaginable."Tonight we have to worry about helping get Sam conscious until we can get the supplies we need. And I gotta fix you up too."

"That won't be necessary. I'm fine."

"You're never fine. And I'm not asking permission. Come on."

By that time Charlie and Kevin had found their way into the living room of the farmhouse, escorted by a younger girl who was just as bloody and just as beaten up as the rest of the group they saw outside. When Charlie saw Dean come out of the room she finally crumpled her posture as if she had been holding all her worry in with her breath, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him so fast and tight that he almost fell over.

"Easy Charles." Dean hushed but hugged her back nonetheless as Kevin walked in and checked on Cas. The girl in the doorway watched them carefully, a rifle in her hand.

"Bathroom is up the stairs to the right. You should wash up. " She said emotionlessly, not bothering to make eye contact with any of them before leaving the house, swiftly shutting the door behind her. Dean managed to pick Cas up, ignoring his complaints and protests, knowing he wouldn't have made it up those stairs with that broken ankle.

"I'll fix Cas up, in the meantime you two should go stay with Sam. Keep pressure on the wound and - I don't know anymore... we'll figure it out, just- help."

"Why? What happened to Sam?" Kevin didn't know. By the look on Charlie's face, she did. But somehow, the bad news hasn't gotten to Kev yet. Dean didn't have time for this at the moment, Cas was still shaking, probably shock, the new human thing hasn't gone down well with him. .

"Charles, explain." Is all he said before making his way up the stairs, Cas cradled and moaning complaints in his arms.

The bathroom was small but they'd manage. Dean softly put Cas back on his feet, letting him lean against the wall as he messed with the shower, already stripping off his bloody clothes in the process. He heard Cas chuckle emotionlessly from behind him.

"What?"

"Your brother is possibly _dying_ in the other room and we're stripping in the bathroom. This is ridiculous Dean, I'll be fine. I _am_ fine. Sam isn't. If anything I can wash this blood off myself, my ankle isn't that bad, I'm sure I'll be able to balance myself somehow. You need to go down there and-"

"Cas, stop. You're not fine and I'm not leaving you alone." Dean walked over to him, starting to unbutton the blood-drenched shirt the rest of the way off before hanging it in the shower. Followed by every over item of clothing that needed to be washed of blood. Which was just about everything of Cas's. Dean made sure to keep their jeans, jackets, and some of his un-bloodied clothes dry, piling them in the sink. They haven't seen a warm shower in months. Sam will love the shower once he gets better, he's been complaining about the apocalyptic uncleanliness for weeks now. And he _will_... get better.

"I'm not fine either." Dean admits softly, not waiting for a response before guiding Cas over the elevated level of the shower and under the warm water. The shivering doesn't stop, the blood washing off and trailing down his tan skin until it reaches the floor of the shower, creating a puddle of pinkish-red water at their feet. Dean reaches out to grab Cas's shoulders to keep him balanced when he shows signs of falling over, looking quite lightheaded and close to breaking down. Cas doesn't say anything, instead he just grabs Dean's arm, pulling him under the water and clinging to him, arms wrapping around his waist and face stuffed into his shoulder. Crying.

Charlie had watched as the two made their way into the bathroom before turning to a frantic Kevin who looked near hyperventilation.

"Tell me." Somehow Kevin had managed to keep his voice calm even though he was freaking out. Charlie didn't say anything, she couldn't. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closest room where the door was left open, not knowing exactly what to expect. Expecting the worse. She had heard the gunshot but could have sworn it was Cas who had been hit until he had screamed out for Dean. Dean had her and Kevin stay near the camp when he ran towards the sound of Cas's scream. Always like Dean to not let her help as if she were some kind of death magnet. He cared about her, he was only trying to keep her safe. But it was downright annoying sometimes.

"Oh my God." Charlie pulled herself out of her thoughts and followed Kevin's line of sight. Sam was laying on the bed, blood starting to pool on his chest where... Shit. "Oh my God!" Kevin repeated, running over to the bedside and dropping down next to Sam, frantically checking for bites and scratches and coming up with nothing but a bullet wound way too close to his heart. It tore through the skin pretty bad too. Charlie didn't walk the rest of the way into the room. She didn't want to see Sam like this. Instead she turned on her heel, the smell of so much blood including what was on her own clothes making her nauseous, leaving Kevin trying to keep steady pressure on the bandages with shaking fingers and red eyes. When she turned the corner she ran straight into an older man that most likely ran the farm, he had more medical supplies in his hands, they had said one of them was a vet.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Just a little dazed. Umm, my boys are upstairs washing up, Kev is in there with Sam. We're really thankful for the... the hospitality aside from the fact that your men shot my best friend. Oops. Im being rude, sorry. No... not sorry, I should get to be rude, Sam's dying. I've been to Oz, y'know as in _The Wizard of Oz_? I had a girlfriend there... she's still there, waiting. Better life than me I suppose. Did I mention the two boys of mine upstairs are together, I gladly set them up. Yup, that was all me. Well me and their undying love for each other. It's kind of chilly out... Merry Christmas. It's coming isn't it. No one really knows these days and-"

"Dear... Are you alright. You're starting to-"

"Ramble. Yeah. I tend to do that when I'm really worried or when I'm really upset because I don't know what a else to do with myself, I'm not much help in these situations..." Charlie paused, having to steady her breathing as tears started filling her eyes, "they should be done with that shower soon, Dean always knows what to do. He's great, love that guy. His brother... Sammy's great too, pretty badass the both of them-" that's when she finally lost it and started sobbing. She wasn't one to break down easily in front of people, but this was all different. There wasn't much hope left in the world anymore and it made Sam's chances smaller. She heard Kevin jogging out of the room at the sound of her sobs and found herself being spun around and forced into an embrace, the old vet watching the two of them sympathetically.

"Everything's going to be okay... Charlie, he'll be fine. He always comes back from everything, he's strong. He's Sam freaking Winchester, nothing keeps him down for too long."

Cas's shirt was soaked and bloody, most the blood now only old stains after washing it, but it would take awhile to dry. Disregarding all of Cas's protests Dean managed to slip his plain black shirt over Cas's head, saying he'd find another shirt in the duffle they had left out in the Impala later. Cas was still slightly shivering and Dean didn't know what else to do besides layer him with his long-sleeved plaid shirt also, looking a little too big on Cas. That left him shirtless with only his jeans and green jacket, but he didn't mind. He would just have to get some layers before heading out to the high school just inside of town where they said they had gotten supplies from before. Apparently it was swarmed with walkers but Dean wasn't risking a whole night of Sam dying on him. He'd wait until Cas was asleep, no one had to know where he was going.

"Dean, I'm not cold. I'm fi-"

"You're shaking." Dean reached out and held up Cas's hand to prove his point, "and if you say 'I'm fine' one more time-"

"Okay, the shock then, I'm apparently a wuss."

"Give it up, Castiel, you're staying warm whether you like it or not. Come on, lets not waste anymore time." Cas eyed him skeptically but made his way out of the warm bathroom anyway with Dean closely in tow just to find Kev and Charlie sitting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Charles, how is he?" Dean called as they made their way down the steps. Kevin turned around and shushed them, apparently Charlie was sleeping, head and mop of curly red hair resting on Kevin's shoulder.

"I just got her to calm down, she's not taking it well. Neither am I, I guess, but I'm managing. Sam... He's pretty bad Dean. Hershel is in there now doing what he can to help, he said we wouldn't want to be in there, that it'd get pretty nasty. I've elected to hold him to that." Dean helped Cas down the last few steps before sitting down next to Charlie, Cas slowly sliding down the end of the railing until he was on the floor, spreading out his hurt leg and winching.

"We should bring the Impala closer to this house, let Charlie and Cas get some rest."

"No. I don't feel like sleeping." Cas muttered, punching Dean in the stomach with the force of a five year old with a broken arm when he tried to protest.

"You see, you can't even harm me, how do you suppose you're gonna be going up against a walker. You are sleeping so you can get your strength back and if you think that's not helping you'll also be looking after Charlie."

"I know sometimes you don't think so, but Charlie can take care of herself just as well as I can. Of course in your eyes that's probably close to nothing." Dean just frowned silently and leaned down to kiss Cas's forehead. After awhile of silence from all of them Cas gave up and rested his head on Dean's lap from where he was sitting a step down.

"I won't sleep unless you're with me. I don't trust you out of my sight."

"Never thought I wouldn't enjoy possessive-boyfriend coming from you."

"Well get used to it." Cas murmured, his voice raspy. Dean needed to get him to sleep, he looked about ready to pass out. Dean couldn't figure out what was wrong. It wasn't the ankle, it wasn't a bite (Dean already checked his whole body three times just incase he had been lying), it wasn't the cold, Cas was used to the new human body heat concept by now, it wasn't his hand, that wasn't so bad. Maybe he's right, maybe it was just shock. He's never seen Cas like this before, it must have really scared him. And he doesn't scare easily.

Somehow Dean managed to get out of Kevin and Cas's sight long enough to fetch the Impala and drive further onto the farm where they could be safer from walkers and closer to Sam. The farmer crew with guns didn't like that idea, getting in front of the car before he could drive any closer. He almost got into it with them until an older woman with a short pixie haircut came up to the window alongside a Korean kid wearing a baseball cap. Of course holding guns.

"You shouldn't sleep out here. It's winter, way too cold for y'all to set up camp or sleep in this car. Don't you want to be close to your brother?" Dean stared at the woman in shock, were they actually inviting them in?

"It can't be too cold if some of you are set up in that RV out there by the woods. If anything, that's far from safe." Dean remarked but the the Korean kid just shook his head.

"We don't sleep out there. We kept the RV out there for the watch shifts. Daryl, Rick, and I were on watch earlier, guess the fire grew too big or something." Dean just nodded in understanding, feeling guilty about being the reason the walkers came. It wasn't the fire, they had followed them out of the city. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been more careful.

"It's the least we can do while your brother is... well never mind that, we've all lost someone and we know how you feel-"

"We haven't lost him yet." Dean whispered, holding the unnerving glare of the Korean boy. He parked the Impala anyway, grabbing their sleeping bags and extra blankets along with the duffle bags from the trunk before being escorted into the house. These people seemed a little too trusting and that's what worried Dean. All the survivors he's come across so far have tried to put a bullet in his head for no reason at all. The only reason these people put a bullet in Sam was mistaking him for a walker. That was bound to happen sometime, they all needed orange vests or something. Not that Dean was anywhere close to liking or even forgiving them at moment. Not until Sammy was awake and alive and healthy.

"What are you doing, Carol?! We ain't bringing the strangers in our home! Glenn, you should know better." It was that damn sheriff again. Dean was about to walk right out the door again so no unnecessary trouble would start up while Sammy was under the care of these people, but Carol stopped him, reaching out and grabbing his arm gently.

"Think about how you felt when your boy got shot." That was all she had to say to make the sheriff's stance weaken.

"This is different, our people are sleeping in this house and they can be-"

"Killed, bitten, you name it, it ain't safe out there at this time and we are the ones that hurt one of their own. Not a walker, us." Dean shifted his eyes between the two of them, always keeping his hand hovering over the knife on his belt whether there was immediate danger or not. Just instinct now. As if it wasn't enough before.

"Only if they all stay in that one room." Was all the sheriff said before walking away, glaring at Dean with bloodshot eyes as he did so. The Korean kid, Glenn, nodded to Carol and Dean before following him out the door, leaving Dean and Carol staring at the two very tired and very bloody individuals still sitting on the staircase. Cas wasn't there and Dean knew to calm his worry, knowing Kev and Charles would be freaking out if something actually happened. Cas must be with Sam. Dean smiled and walked over to them, picking up Charlie as easily as a bag of feathers while she was still out cold. They got 2 or 3 hours of sleep on the road every now and again, but that was it. None of them have had a good night's sleep since the cabin. Carol smiled at Kevin and shook his hand.

"Carol, nice to meet you." Kevin looked cautious but managed a small smile anyway.

"Kevin Tran. Should I be glad to meet you or-"

"You don't have to worry about us, we're a mainly friendly group."

"It's the 'mainly' that worries me." Kev let go of her hand but smiled nonetheless as he went to pick up the bags and blankets and Carol walked them into the room Sam was in. Cas was curled up on the edge of the bed, just staring at Sam as if that would miraculously heal him. It used too, a long long _long_ while ago, before he fell and all this started just in time to complicate his newly human life. Kevin had already been laying out Charlie's sleeping bag right between the bed and the wall, unzipping it so Dean could lay her down before he messed with the extra blanket and zipped it shut again. Dean was surprised Charlie hasn't woken up yet and slapped him in the face for letting her fall asleep while Sam was hurt. But he was glad at least one of them was getting the sleep they needed. Dean turned back around to Carol and held out his hand.

"I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester. My brother over there, that's Sam. And my... my umm-"

"Complicated, suicidal, intolerable, human wreck of a boyfriend." Cas muttered, not taking his eyes off of Sam. Dean frowned and turned back to Carol who had raised her eyebrows but didn't look judgmental in the least.

"Fiancé actually, not that it matters much in the world today." Dean didn't turn around to see if Cas looked up. He was spot on about the 'complicated'.

"Old traditions matter a hell of a lot." Carol said smiling before sighing and patting him on the shoulder. "Well, sleep good tonight guys, hopefully your brother can last out the night. There's always hope, right? We had recently re-bandaged the wound so the bleeding isn't as bad as it was..." Carol didn't look as if she believed or agreed with her own words but Dean didn't bother to say anything, just thanked her again for the hospitality before seeing her off, the door shutting behind her. Kevin had already set up his own tattered sleeping bag and blankets between Sam, Charlie, and the door. Always putting everyone before himself... Just like Dean. Dean sighed and started laying out his and Cas's blankets on the other side of Sam's bed and getting a long-sleeved plaid shirt out of the duffle to put on so he wouldn't freeze.

"She seems nice." Cas muttered, sitting up on the bed and finally looking up at Dean.

"Yeah... Yeah, she does. So does this old vet guy, Hershel I think." Dean walked over to help Cas off the bed and guide him over to their sorry excuse for one, laying down next to him, rolling onto his side as Kevin circled the room a few more times, checking out the window, checking Sam's wound, bandages, and pulse, checking the windows again, checking everything in sight until Dean finally told him to chill and take the first shift for watching over Sam, knowing he'd be going to get the supplies they needed in a matter of time.

"So... Promise you aren't going to leave on me and go on some suicidal mission." Cas whispered, curling himself along Dean's back and wrapping his arms across his waist and chest almost protectively. This place was a lot like purgatory, if they could survive that, they could survive this.

"That's a big promise to make." And he wouldn't make it, because once Cas was sleeping that was exactly what he was doing.


	4. White Picket Fence

**I wasn't lying when I said I was putting up two chapters today(; I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it. As always, feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated, tell me what you think, what you want to see happen, maybe even a chapter in twd characters pov? Tell me(;**

* * *

"What do you mean he went _out_?!" Have you seen 'out'?" Charlie was pacing the room with her hand on her gun, Kevin still sitting on the edge of Sam's bed, well aware of everything that was going on and focusing on keeping Sam as stable as possible, fixing the bandages, keeping pressure on the wound but not too much, checking his pulse, keeping his forehead cool with a washcloth since he started running a fever. He seemed out of it, everything else going on around him not mattering at the moment.

"Charlie. I couldn't stop him. No one could have, you know how these brothers are when it's down to the other's life. I was... I was going to go myself after convincing him to stay. It didn't work. I wouldn't have got far with this ankle but I wanted to try-"

"I'll find him."

"Charlie, no. No, we're not losing anyone else, I need you here. Dean will be okay, he always is, isn't he?" Cas didn't much like his own words but didn't have time to dwell on it when Kevin started shouting from the bed.

"Sam?! _Sammy_! Cas, what's _happening_?!" Cas turned around just as Charlie ran over to the bedside. Sam was seizing. "Sam. Sam wake up. Wake up, Sammy! _Sam_!"

"Let it happen! Don't hold him down." Both Charlie and Kevin turned to look at Cas with shared looks of astonishment and disbelief.

"What?! Are you insane, we need to-"

"He's right." Castiel spun around to find the old vet, Hershel, standing in the doorway. He nodded thanks to the old man before rushing over to Kevin and pulling him off of Sam, holding him back as he struggled against him. "Just look at him, Castiel!" Cas couldn't look, he knew if he did he'd try to stop it even though that would just make it worse, Sam had to let it out. Charlie was backed up against the wall, trying to look anywhere but Sam, humming to herself as a distraction when he started screaming out in pain. Soon enough it did let out though, and Sam was back to being unconscious, his wound bleeding more than before. Cas let go of Kevin as Hershel walked over to rearrange the bandages and check on the wound again.

"When the bullet hit him it broke into about three large fragments that are inching towards his heart. I haven't detected internal bleeding yet, but that could be an issue now that he's running a fever. The main problem we're facing is how close to his heart two of the fragments are, I already took one out but we're going to have to get the other two quick."

"Thank you." Cas said, turning to the man and shaking his hand unsteadily. "We haven't met yet, I'm Castiel."

"I've heard a lot more than I've wanted to about you from your red-headed friend here. She rambles when she's worried." Cas just faked his best smile and turned to Sam again, fixing the untucked blankets that were now falling off the bed. Trying to keep his mind occupied. "I heard that one of your men, the brother I would suspect that you are... close to, has gone off looking for the anesthetic and supplies. I wasn't going to say earlier, but he has the right idea if he wants to save his brother's life. Sam won't last 'til morning for sure without having the surgery. If he doesn't make it back-"

"He will." Cas stopped tucking in the blankets, his hands slightly shaking and angering him so he stuffed them in his pockets. "He will."

"I do hope so. You guys seem like a nice bunch unlike some of the people that end up at this farm. I'm sorry about what happened, none of us meant for this." Cas nodded solemnly and finished tucking in the blanket under Sam before stepping back and putting his arm around Charlie, who immediately hid her red eyes against his chest. She always hated breaking down in front of people, she didn't want to seem fragile even if she were tearing apart inside.

"We may need to start blood transfusions, that's how we kept Carl steady last time this happened before we got the supplies we needed. Are any of y'all the same blood type?" Kevin shook his head and Charlie didn't answer but Cas already knew she wasn't either.

"I am." He said.

* * *

Dean cautiously drove the Impala into the parking lot of the high school, an unexpected guide in the passenger seat.

"Why are you helping?" He asked as he cut the engine and loaded his gun, draping a rifle over his shoulder. Daryl looked over at him before scoffing and getting out of the car, his crossbow on his back. _Not much for talking, is he?_

"I know how it is to lose a brother. Especially one who might still be livin', might have a chance, but no way of helpin'. We've lost a lot, it's putting all of 'em on edge. Especially after Dale." Dean didn't bother asking who Dale was as he made his way out of the Impala and joined Daryl, pulling out the crumpled list of medical supplies from his pocket. Just as he was going to mention that there actually weren't many walkers around, a herd of them rounded the corner of the school.

"Shit."

"What'd ya expect?"

"Some time maybe. Where's this medical supply or whatever it is?" Daryl pointed at the trailer vertical from the gymnasium and behind the herd of walkers coming at them. This wouldn't be easy. They couldn't just start firing because that would attract more and more walkers until they were fully cornered. They couldn't just run around them, this wasn't a science fiction novel where the main characters always got away safe and unharmed just because they were the 'good guys', this was reality. And also, there were way too many of them to weave through without at least being scratched, bitten, or circled. Option number three? Distraction.

"I'll lead them my way, knock out a few with my knife whereas a gun would just attract more of those fuckers. Once I lead them away you can make your way into that trailer. Here's the list of what we need." Dean handed the crumbled piece of paper to Daryl, who looked disappointed that he wouldn't get to be the one distracting the walkers, slinging his crossbow over his back distastefully as he looked over the list.

"You sure you don't want me to help with those geeks?" Daryl asked, they were running out of time as the herd got closer, seemingly bigger than expected, and he just wanted to kill something.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Okay, stay out of sight until I lead them my way."

"Will do. Don't get yourself eaten."

"I'll try."

* * *

Cas sat down on the porch steps, he felt a little lightheaded, they've already done two transfusions but it didn't seem to be holding up. It was late, really late, and the night just seemed slightly darker than usual. Hopefully it was more lit where Dean was, but Cas knew that wasn't a possibility. He heard that one of the other group had gone with him and that gave him a little more hope. At least he wasn't alone, someone was there to bring his tattered body back if that is what it came to. But Cas couldn't think of that. He also couldn't think of the screams and painful moans coming from the house. Sam has only woken up twice and it always goes south. Way south. He heard that once Sam even asked for Gabriel. Cas hasn't heard that name mentioned for what has seemed like ages now. But Charlie told Cas that one of the times he woke up, Sam was certain Gabriel was still with them and became frustrated, asking _why won't you just let me see him? _Cas hasn't gone in there, he couldn't see Sam like is, he couldn't.

"He'll be okay. Both of them will." Cas turned to find Charlie sitting next to him, leaning against his shoulder. He hadn't even heard her come out. "But it's you I'm slightly worried about at the moment. Please don't do anything stupid like Dean would. You guys are like two sides of the same coin, always making a bigger mess of things and putting yourself in danger, but going by doing it in two different ways. He's the heads and you're the tails, and you'll both end up dead in the end of all of it if you keep it up."

"Why is he heads?"

"Because of that thick skull of his. Hardheaded asshole." Cas allowed himself to laugh but couldn't stop the worry if he tried.

"Watch what you say, he is my fiancé. But there is a lot of truth in your words." Cas managed a small smile just thinking of how things would have turned out if this whole disease thing hadn't happened. The regular hunts, the learning-to-be-human, the making-things-right-with-Dean... the being-a-great-husband. That would probably never happen now. Not in this world.

"It's always so cute when you say that." Cas dragged himself out of his thoughts and back over at Charlie who was looking out at the dark field with dead eyes and an expressionless face. "Fiancé. After everything you've been through, the world going to hell and back, in the end you still call him that as if one day everything will be okay and we can actually have a nice home again, maybe green grass and a white picket fence with a cat or two. Dorothy would love a cat..."

"I'm not sure that's possible, but I still cling to the small things anyway, _fiancé_ being one of them because it resembles a future. A good one. An actual hospital for Sam, a way back to Oz so Dorothy could be part of the family, maybe even a honey moon without worrying about walkers." Cas trailed off, he didn't know what he would do if Dean... if he didn't... he tried not to think about it.

* * *

"HEY YOU SONSOFBITCHES, WANT SOME WHITE MEAT?! I TASTE _GOOOOD_!" Dean ran out in front of the walkers, knocking out a few in front that were getting too close before running the other direction, away from Daryl and the trailer. It was a good plan up until Daryl made it into the trailer and another herd came from the other end. So now he was stuck, in the middle of two herds of walkers, with no back up.

"_Shit_!" He knocked out a few more that had reached him, stabbing his knife through one's eyes and another's forehead. He wouldn't be able to hold them back. He got out his gun and shot three of them from the other side that were getting too close and stabbing the few coming behind him.

"Fuck this." That's when he ran, away from the path of the trailer of course, towards a fence, firing the gun off a few times behind him and killing about five of them. It wasn't enough. The fence was the only open path and there was no way over or through it... _Dammit_. Dean rested his back against the fence, catching his breath and reloading his gun. He will kill as many bastards as he can manage, Daryl will get those supplies to Sam for sure. He'll be okay. The walkers will be too busy attacking him and won't pay attention to Daryl. He'll make it back. They'll save Sam.

Dean shot a few more that were ahead of the pack, starting to panic as the herd crowded on all three sides of him, using the fear to beat the living shit out of all of them. He just kept killing, as much as he could manage, staying clear of teeth and nails. Slowly losing space and energy.

_I'm sorry Cas._

That was when an arrow went straight past his face and got a biter behind him that was inches away from his throat. Daryl.

"Come on now ya little fuckers, I taste better." Dean sighed in relief as Daryl shot down a few more and the walkers started to disperse, some still heading for Dean, some for Daryl. It was less to deal with and soon enough Dean shot and stabbed his way through a small group of the herd, clearing a path to meet back up with Daryl who was busy slamming an arrow through one's eye.

"You got it? All of it?" Dean asked as they started running back towards the Impala, firing behind them. Daryl just nodded to his backpack and smirked. Soon enough they were out of the high school parking lot, away from the herd of walkers, traveling back to the farm.

* * *

"Why are they not back yet, it shouldn't be taking this long unless something happened!" Cas was pacing the yard now, a hand hovering over his pistol, trying not to think. He was dizzy, really dizzy, the world spinning around him. He'd forgotten how many transfusions they had done but he didn't care. It wasn't helping much at all and Dean still wasn't back. Carol, the Korean boy he learned was named Glenn, and a tough blonde by the name of Andrea were all watching him skeptically and sympathetically as he paced.

"You should sit down, you don't look good." Carol said softly, grabbing his arm to try and steady him. Charlie, Kevin, and some of the other women from the farm were all crowded in that small room with Sam. Something happened. Something bad. Cas didn't know what, he wouldn't go in there. They keep telling him if Dean doesn't get back soon with the supplies, they will have to operate without the proper medical supplies and anesthetic. Cas could imagine the screams in his head and decided not to dwell on it.

"Hey, is that... IT'S THEM!" Cas whipped his head around to find the Impala driving up the path. _Oh god please be okay please be okay please be okay_. He couldn't move, everything was spinning and he felt like he was upside down, head throbbing and sight filling with black dots as if the reality of his health finally surfaced now that Dean was here. He just stood and watched as the two of them ran out of the car, handing the bags off to Glenn who was running them into the house. Dean was alive. Cas forgot about his hurt ankle and ran over to him, colliding into his chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, nails digging into the plaid. The impact made them stagger slightly and Cas finally lost his balance, the dizziness of the blood loss overwhelming him, bringing Dean down with him.

"_Never_ do that to me again." He breathed into Dean's neck. "God I love you. I love you, I hate you, I love you, you hardheaded asshole." Dean tried to laugh but it came out as more of a sob, wrapping his arms around Cas's lower back and stuffing his face in his shoulder.

"Y'all are killing me." Daryl said sarcastically from behind them, shaking his head disapprovingly before managing a smirk and walking past the pair, making his way inside to check and see if the supplies they got were doing good. Dean pulled back from Cas's shoulder to see if he was okay, reaching up to put the back of his hand to his forehead.

"You're really hot-"

"I'm pretty sure I look like hell at the moment-"

"No, no I mean you're burning up. When did you start running a fever?" Cas sighed and just fell back against Dean's chest.

"Nothing you should worry about now, we need to get to Sam." Dean nodded and stood up, helping Cas up with him. Within two steps the ground felt like it flipped and Cas found himself tripping over nothing, almost falling back down and hurting his ankle worse.

"Okay, that's it, you're not walking." Dean said, picking Cas up and jogging inside.

The surgery went well thanks to Daryl and Dean's supply run. If Hershel would have started operating any later Sam wouldn't have made it. Dean would have said it was a miracle if he didn't know better. They were allowed to stay at the farm until Sam healed up, he still hasn't woken up since the surgery but his pulse is even, the bullets are out, and there's no fever or any other signs of something going wrong. He's healthy, stitched up and alive. That's all Dean could ever ask for. Kevin and Charlie were making friends, helping out with the barn chores to keep themselves occupied. Dean had already gained Daryl, Hershel, and Carol's trust. They might be able to stay here awhile before moving on. Cas just needed some rest and a cup of tea or two before he started feeling better again, allowing Dean to wrap up his ankle and knuckles with the medical tape they had found at the high school. He's been attached to Dean's side since he's returned from the midnight supply run. They haven't left Sam's side, sitting in the blankets beside his bed and waiting. Waiting for him to wake up. It hasn't been that long, maybe about seven hours or so. Cas refused to sleep even when Hershel told him he needed to. He wanted to be awake when Sam woke up, no matter how bad off he was himself.

"You haven't said anything since I came back." Dean said finally, nudging Cas with his knee. Cas just groaned tiredly from where he was resting his head on Dean's lap, curled up like a cat just like he always has. Dean doesn't know why, maybe it made him feel safe in purgatory and old habits just stick with you.

"I'm just tired." He said, lifting his head to look up at Dean. "You look tired too-"

"Well _I'm_ not." Sam piped up from the bed, voice slightly more raspy than usual but just as sassy as always.

"Sam." They both announced at the same time before jumping up and rushing to the bedside. Dean dove down and hugged Sam as best he could manage in their current awkward position, making sure not to hurt his wound. He wouldn't let go. He wasn't intending to.

"Uh, Dean... I love you too and all but... personal space?"

"Nope. Never letting you go again baby brother. You aren't leaving my _sight_. God, I was so worried. Sammy don't you _ever_- I just... I thought I lost you. Shit Sammy, out of all the stuff we've been through, everything we've gone up against, you get shot down by a human. A redneck apocalyptic farmer/zombie killer at that."

"There was a good reason behind it all." Sam said, looking over at Cas and causing him to look down at his hands.

"Do you feel okay? Is the wound healing pretty well? Anything still hurt? Fevers, headaches, nausea, dizziness-?

"Dean, I'm okay. I mean yeah I'm sore, I got shot in the chest, but I'm fine. Stop worrying and go find Kevin and Charlie for me, please." Dean nodded, finally letting go of Sam before hesitantly going to fetch Kevin and Charlie, not wanting Sam out of his sight again, leaving Cas sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out to grab Sam's hand.

"Thank you. I... you shouldn't have done what you did but I'm thanking you anyway. I thought... I thought I would never get to tell you." Sam's eyes softened and he yanked on Cas's hand, pulling him down for a hug.

"It's what family does for each other." He whispered before letting Cas go, smiling one of his famous sunlight-filling-up-everything-bad-in-the-world smiles that made everything seem like it would be alright again. Like that dream of the house with the white picket fence and some apple pie cooling in the window wasn't as impossible as it seemed.


	5. Woodbury

**Happy new year! ^_^ I'm sorry this took so long to update... sorry. But I hope you enjoy it and as always, feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated(: Tell me what you think.**

* * *

It has been almost a month or two since they left that farm in the rearview, but no one really kept track of time or days anymore. All except Sam, who was constantly looking at the old watch Gabe had given him for their anniversary. Dean wasn't sure if he was actually keeping track of time or just looking at the thing, but he didn't feel like asking. He didn't know how he'd be able to cope with this whole situation if Cas had been the one to get separated from them, it would tear him apart. Therefore he didn't want to strike a nail in Sam's weak coverup of being 'fine'.

They didn't stay at the farm as long as they wished they would have. After about a week of Sam healing up and Cas's ankle healing as well, they were ready to get back on the road. Kevin and Charlie didn't want to leave, they had made a few friends and were helping out a lot with the farm and supply runs. Charlie was saying how homey it all felt but Dean knew there had to be something that would screw everything good over. There was always something. It had been nice there though, not as many walkers making their way to the farm, long stretches of flatland that made it easy to spot the ones that came out of the woods. It was nice. Up until they realized that those people kept walkers in their barn hoping to one day cure them... always something, right? But they needed to find their own home anyway. Half of the group hadn't been too happy about the walkers in the barn either, Dean didn't want to stick around to see the outcome of their differences, it wasn't worth it. So they said their goodbyes and were off, living off the road as they've been doing since this whole thing started, just surviving. Not entirely _living_, but surviving.

"Welcome to Woodbury." Cas said sleepily from beside Dean, watching out the window as they approached an old sign.

"What the hell is a Woodbury?" Sam asked, finding out soon after when they became surrounded by survivors with guns and sour faces, guarded fort-like walls with snipers lined up on top in the background. _Great_. "That's not what I imagined a Woodbury would be... I'm rather disappointed." Sam said sarcastically, gaining a laugh from Charlie despite the situation at hand.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Kevin asked, straying away from the window when one of the guys beat on it with his gun, causing him to flinch and fall back into Sam. Sam pulled Kevin further away from the window before rolling it down, smiling at the fugly older man who had one hand missing, replaced with a dirty looking blade. He smiled rottenly before pointing his gun at Sam's head with his other hand.

"Hey, we're just passing through and got lost on these back roads. Not to cause any trouble or anything, but can you give us some sort of direction out of here?" Sam used his most polite getting-out-of-a-ticket voice even though he was entirely fed up with other survivors holding guns to him. It was a zombie apocalypse for fucks sake, why were the humans trying to off each other? It made utterly no sense at all. But whatever floats their bloat. At the moment, they had the gun. Not saying that Sam didn't have one right under his seat in a moment's reach, but then again, he didn't want to cause trouble.

"Y'all ain't causin' no trouble just sittin' there in your crappy car-"

"Hey! Baby's a 1967 Chev-"

"We're just cautious of strangers." The guy went on, completely ignoring Dean, who was now pouting as Cas rolled his eyes at him. "What I'm getting at is... We always welcome survivors if they're not a threat. If y'all want to take a look around, get some medical help or anything-"

"Really, we're just passing through-"

"Wait a second, Sam. This place looks like a pretty good setup. We should check it out since we're going to run out of gas soon, and you should heal up some more." It was Kevin, still practically on Sam's lap but looking more confident about the man glaring at him through the open window. Dean whispered a curse at Kevin from the backseat but Charlie followed up with reasons why he had a point. Soon enough Cas was agreeing as well, saying Dean was just adamant because they insulted Baby.

"I guess we can try this place out for a few days-"

"Trust me, you'll want to stay longer than that once you settle in-"

"We're not the settling-in type..."

"Sam. Think about it, this is as close to civilization we can get and I know you've been checking every camp we pass for Gab-"

"Kevin. Stop." Kevin looked down at his hands and Sam sighed before looking back out the window at the group of impatient people with guns at their sides and knives on their belts. Nothing they couldn't handle.

"Okay.

* * *

It was a pretty good set up. They actually gave them a spare house to stay in that had three bedrooms. With a bed. Plumbing. Electricity. Food. Everything seemed like it was normal again. Dean didn't like it. Of course Dean never liked anything that he didn't provide for them himself. Cas could tell he was in one of 'those' moods again, seeing as how he wouldn't leave the room they were staying in, groaning into the pillow that they shouldn't trust strangers and it was a bad idea and 'remember what happened last time we checked out a survivor camp?' Cas told him he was going out and left the room before Dean could make up the many excuses why he should stay inside with him.

It was already dark when Cas walked out into the street, they had spent the whole day looking around the small town and making sure there was nothing weird going on. They did get to talk to the guy who apparently runs this place. He calls himself 'The Governor'. Dean didn't like him and Cas took his side on this one. He was extremely shady, if Cas was using the term correctly, and he kept glaring at them wearily when he thought no one was watching. Charlie was just happy there was a library, that's where she spent all her time today, even made a few friends. She was good at that. Cas... not so much. Kevin tended to stay by her side and Sam tended to stay by Kevin's side. Just like Cas tended to stay by Dean's and Dean tended to stay near all of them. It was a never ending circle of protection and codependence that was fit to end in disaster.

"Hey... what are you doing all the way out here?" Cas didn't recognize the voice at first, but he remembered the face the second he turned around. It was Andrea. The blonde from the farm.

"I am uh... why are you here? What happened at the farm? Is everyone okay?" Cas walked over to her under the streetlight as a few people passed them on the street with unsteady looks. Andrea's eyes darkened at the mention of the farm but she kept a smile on her face as she reached out to hug Cas.

"That's a conversation for another time-"

"No. That's a conversation for now." Cas had caught onto a lot of Dean's negotiating skills, which came in handy whenever they had arguments. Usually over pie and pillows.

"Where's your other half? I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be out here alone at this time of night. You know there's a curfew, right?" Cas just laughed and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his back pockets.

"Curfew? I thought that governor guy was joking. Who the hell gives a curfew during a zombie apocalypse?" Andrea just rolled her eyes at him.

"Philip does. And so far, he's been keeping this place pretty safe if I say so myself."

"Oh, so that's his name, huh?" Nailed it. Man, he wished Dean was here so he could gloat.

"Okay Cas, lose the sarcasm, I know this isn't you. I'll tell you about the farm if you just give this place, and Philip, a chance. This is the closest you guys will ever get to a safe haven-" Andrea cut off and looked past Cas's shoulder and Cas didn't have to turn around to know it was Dean. He smiled to himself when he felt Dean's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Thought you'd show up in a matter of time. Do you just sense when someone who isn't part of the family is within a few feet of me?"

"It's my spidey senses-"

"I thought you were batman."

"Bat senses." Cas laughed and uncurled Dean's arms from around him, glaring at him humorously before gesturing to Andrea, who continued on like a broken record.

"I really think we should get indoors. Don't want you two getting in trouble with The Governor the first day you get here-"

"What does she mean by that?"

"Apparently there's a curfew here."

"Are you kidding me. She's joking right?"

"No, _I'm_ not joking. Just listen to me and get back to the guest house so I can explain." Dean didn't look convinced, nor happy about the situation, but decided to head back to the room anyway, wrapping his arm around Cas's shoulder. They walked back down the sidewalk, a few feet in front of Andrea, Cas nudging Dean's side with his elbow, proudly whispering _did you hear me?_ Dean just smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

* * *

Sam was sprawled out on the floor of the town library, looking through the old law books he found that wouldn't do him any good in whatever was actually left of society today. But he liked to pretend the world would go back to normal someday. If reading old fantasies was the way to go for now, so be it. But there was always the small voice in the back of his head telling him no matter what happens to the world, there will never be that white picket fence with planned holidays and steady jobs, not while there was the men of letters to keep up and the family business to continue. It was a dream Sam didn't even think he wanted anymore. He'd grown too attached to hunting because it was all he's ever known and the only thing he's ever done. He couldn't imagine a world without it.

"Sam. Charlie's going to go back to her room. It's getting late and we keep getting weird looks from the people leaving. I have a feeling we're not welcome here." Kevin was sitting indian style by Sam's head, putting down a copy of _The Wizard of Oz_ and eyeing him worriedly. Charlie had made maybe one or two 'friends' that stuck around a while to hear the stories of where they came from and where they were going. But those few had left a while back, the only people that had remained didn't look very welcoming and have already taken their leave. They were alone now. The quiet was starting to make Sam uneasy.

"You're right about the welcome party, Kev, I don't think these people take kindly to strangers. But seeing as how the last welcome party consisted of a bullet in my chest, I think we'll be fine for the night. If you still think it isn't safe here by tomorrow, we'll leave. Okay?" Kevin nodded his head in understanding and looked up as Charlie walked over to him, smiling when she saw what Kevin had been reading.

"You know Kev, you can borrow my copy anytime if you're interested." She said, her eyes seeming lost in another world but her smile beaming reality. Sam sat up from his spot by the bookcase and put away the law books he'd been reading, making sure Charlie couldn't see their covers, knowing she'd have a hell of a time with that. A few interventions and slumber parties trying to get him to pour out his feelings to her while she braided his hair. Not happening.

"What are you new-comers doing in here so late? You missed curfew." Sam recognized the voice and it made him scowl. That governor guy was standing in the doorway of the library, forcing a fake and way-too-worked-on smile. Kevin mentioned earlier to Sam that all the evil villains had an eyepatch and a wicked grin. He had laughed it off then, whispering to Kevin not to be rude, but this guy did seem pretty shady. Especially for the fact that he wouldn't introduce himself by his name. Just 'The Governor'. As if he were too important for a simple name-to-name basis. Kevin shared a glare with Sam as Charlie just rolled her eyes at them and walked over to the man.

"Curfew? So, there _is_ an actual curfew around here? I thought you were joking." The man just forced his best politician smile and patted her on the shoulder, Kevin tensing from beside Sam.

"Does this face look like it's joking?" He asked, smile fading within a blink of an eye and causing Kevin to gain two steps foreword before Sam pulled him back. The man just laughed at their cautiousness towards him, trying to relieve the tension from the room before Sam pulled out a knife. The knife he had made sure to hide in his boot for precautions after this man made sure to take all their weapons away. The Governor had said that armed citizens wouldn't be safe nor reasonable in this town. That they had snipers on each borderline on the blockades to keep the walkers out. Sam didn't buy it and Dean _really_didn't like it, but they were already in and they needed to stay in for at least a night so these people wouldn't get the wrong idea. Keep your enemies closer. If they should even be considered enemies yet, The Governor was the only one Sam was iffy about.

"So when will we get our firearms back?" Sam ask nonchalantly, trying to start conversation without being too pushy. The man just chuckled and shook his head.

"Once we know you're not a threat. But there is really no need-"

"No. There's a big need." Kevin cut in and Sam threw curses his way under his breath.

"And why's that, son?" The Governor asked with the most fake, biggest, grin yet.

"He didn't mean anything by it, _sir_." Sam made sure to put as much sarcasm to the title as he could, "We should be going, you mentioned a curfew, and we've been on the road for a long time so getting to sleep in a real bed would be great." Kevin pinched the back of Sam's arm and Sam nudged him back angrily with his elbow, keeping a smile on his face all the while. The Governor nodded his head to the door and moved out of the way for them to pass.

"Of course." He said with a distrustful smile. Charlie waited for Kevin before angrily grabbing his arm and pulling him outside, followed shortly by Sam who eyed the man cautiously as he made his way out the door. Once out onto the street Charlie dragged Kevin by his ear down the sidewalk. Sam couldn't help but find the whole thing humorous.

"_Hey_! Ow! What the _hell_, Charles!?" She let go to pull him in front of her so she could stare him in the eyes. No one wanted to be at the receiving end of that glare whenever Charlie was angry. Not even Dean.

"Don't screw this up, Kev. I know you don't like the guy, but this is our best chance at a home. A home besides the Impala and the smell of walkers, blood, leather, and booze-"

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad-" Sam cut in, but Charlie continued as if not hearing him.

"Why do you turn everything good into a hazard or a danger every time! And _you_, Sam." Sam stopped laughing and put his hands up in surrender when Charlie started making her way over to him. "I can see through your fake smiles and sarcasm. I know neither of you trust this guy, and I'll admit he has his shady moments, but give him a chance at least." Kevin just rolled his eyes from where Charlie couldn't see him before turning around and making his way down the dark street in an angry huff.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm going to bed." He called over his shoulder. Sam followed after him, leaving Charlie glaring at the two of them before following.

"Hey kid, you get the couch, remember? Bed's mine."

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah-huh."

"I'm older."

"You don't act it."

"Okay you got me at that. But I get the bed anyway."

* * *

Dean was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard and legs crossed leisurely. Cas was lying next to him, paging through a book he found in the nightstand drawer as the night went on and his eyelids became heavier. They both stared at Andrea as she continued pacing the room and explaining the events of the farm. Dean couldn't believe they would just leave her behind like that, but he knew they must have survived. People like Daryl don't get taken down by a few herds of walkers and a flaming barn.

It sounded worse now that he thought of it.

"Are you sure they left you _purposely_. I mean, you said the herd from the city was getting uncontrollable, they probably couldn't get back to you if they tried." Cas said, lifting his head from behind the book and yawning. "Either way, I'm sure they'll find this town at some point, it'd be nice to see some people we trust. But-"

"-about this Phil guy." Dean finished for him, causing Cas to punch his side. "Do you actually trust him? What's this whole no weapons and curfew thing about. What's he trying to prove?" Andrea sighed and stopped pacing, siting down in the chair by the door and looking up at him with tired eyes. Cas moved from beside him, rolling off the bed and onto his feet.

"Can't this wait 'til morning, Dean? I'm going to go wash up, it's getting late and some warm water and sleep would be great." He said his thanks to Andrea before walking into the bathroom. Dean caught the unsaid invitation and tried to hurry the conversation up to join him.

"He's right. We can go over everything tomorrow. I'm sure one night won't kill us." Dean said with a smirk. Andrea smiled back but her eyes darkened and seemed unsure.

"Yeah. Well, I'll leave you two to get some sleep. Cas was right, It's nice to see some people you trust again." She smiled once more before getting up and leaving the room, softly closing the door behind her. By the time the door clicked shut Dean was jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

They took a detour on the way back to the guest house their staying in. It was one of the spare houses cleared out in the town after a family 'left'. Sam was still slightly weary about the sudden opening, but as Kevin said, not tonight. Getting to bed early would have helped if they remembered the way back after taking this said detour because Charlie thought she saw a stray cat and wanted to chase after it, already picking out a name for it. Of course it went down an alley, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the horror movie-like situation.

"No... I get the bed." Kevin kept up the argument as they made a few more turns and ended up getting even more lost in the small town, further away from the lined-up houses and closer to unpaved roads with one big house ahead of them.

"If you keep this up we'll just share the bed and you'll have to deal with my abusive sleeping habits."

"I can make do with that-"

"_Kevin!_ That was supposed to get you to change your mind-!"

"Would you two shut up? I thought I heard something..." They both stopped walking and looked over at Charlie who was staring at the end of the alley that led to a cross section on the unpaved road, nearing that larger building Sam had seen in the distance . That building was familiar-

"Isn't that The Governor's place?" Kevin asked and Sam shushed him, listening closer to the noise Charlie was pointing out. It sounded like... walkers. But that couldn't be right. He pushed ahead of them anyway and walked over to the building, finding the source of the noise easily, along with the cat Charlie had been chasing and named toto. The cat turned and hissed at him when he got closer, scratching at a cloth that was covering a hidden cage taller than Sam and about ten feet wide. When Sam took a few steps closer the cat ran off again and Charlie groaned in annoyance.

"Is that-"

"I think so." Sam said, signaling the two of them to stay back as he reached for the cloth covering. Kevin stepped a few feet in front of Charlie and reached back to grab her hand, she didn't push him away this time. Sam slowly pulled the cloth off to reveal a cage full of walkers, groaning and reaching towards him through the rusted bars. He staggered backwards and stared in shock.

"Why would anyone do this-?"

"Maybe he thinks he can find a cure like Hershel-"

"I don't think so Charles, I don't trust him. He took our firearms-"

"Just get over that already, Kevin-"

"You don't understand, Charlie, he said it was safe but it's not. We need our weapons incase they get out-"

"Guys, _STOP!_" Kevin and Charlie cut off their argument to look over at Sam who was backing away from the cage in shock and tripping over his heels, falling back onto the ground and cursing. Kevin ran over to him, not even bothering to look at the cage as Sam's breathing accelerated drastically and tears started to fill his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong-?"

"_No_... no no no no, he can't... _NO_!" His voice cracked on every syllable and his shout echoed too loudly to stay unnoticed. Kevin tried to reach out to him but Sam just pushed his hand away and tried to stand back up, muttering something about opening the damn cage, but unable to steady himself enough to stand. By that time Charlie had realized what he was looking at.

"Oh my... Oh my_ God._ Kevin... Kevin you need to get him out of here_ now_." Kevin made the mistake of turning his back on Sam to follow Charlie's view, meeting the eyes of a familiar face. he thought he'd never see again. Certainly not like this.


End file.
